


Tails Have It

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Spy craft sometimes requires stealth, and sometimes a splashier approach is better. Guess which approach Harry prefers.





	Tails Have It

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_creatures's May prompt: Ukrainian Ironbelly, Stampeding Crowd, Palau, and for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly drabble challenge # 147: Hang/Hold on
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Tails Have It

~

“Why is it that wherever you go, there ends up being stampeding crowds and dragons trampling buildings?” 

Potter tossed Draco an incredulous look back over his shoulder. “Are you actually asking me this _right now_ while we’re on the run because of _your_ fuck up?” 

Draco hummed. “I didn’t tell you to steal the Palau Wizarding Bank’s Ukrainian Ironbelly to make an escape. You came up with that idea all on your own.” He paused. “Although honestly, you pulled this same stunt that time when you broke into my aunt’s vault, didn’t you? My word, Potter, are you running out of tricks?” 

“Malfoy, if you don’t fucking shut the fuck up right now I swear to Merlin I’ll—”

“Potter. Language!” Draco gasped as the Ironbelly got to the street outside the bank. People were scattering before them, screaming in terror, while, behind them, the Palau Wizarding Bank’s employees were shooting hexes in their direction. 

“Shut up and hang on!” shouted Potter, and before Draco could reply to that, they were airborne and climbing, Draco feeling the powerful flex of the Ironbelly’s wing muscles as it took them further up into the sky. 

“Holy fuck, I can’t believe that actually worked!” Whooping, Potter flung his arms wide just as the Ironbelly tilted to turn towards the mountains. 

Draco grabbed him just in time to prevent him sliding off the back of the dragon. “You should probably listen to your own advice and hang on,” he snapped. 

Potter exhaled. “Damn. Thanks, Malfoy. I owe you one. That was close.” 

“ _One_?” Draco rolled his eyes. “If not for me we would never have got out of there in one piece!” 

“If not for you we wouldn’t have needed to.” Potter shook his head. “You realise we are going to be in trouble for this, right? We may have just created an international incident. I can’t believe you just…took it.” 

“That was the mission, Potter.” Draco smirked. “And we _would_ be in trouble if they knew who we actually were.” 

“How’d you do it, anyway?” asked Potter. 

“Do what?” 

“Steal the jewel. Your hands never moved. If they hadn’t had that alarm on it, we’d have walked out of there, no problem.” 

Draco smirked. “Professional secret.” 

Potter turned to look at him. Or he tried, the moment he shifted he began to slide off the dragon again. 

“Stop doing that!” Draco said. “This is going to be difficult enough to explain without having to dodge Weasley’s hexes if I have to tell him I lost his precious Potter!” 

“There’s an easy way to avoid that, just don’t lose me.” Potter pointed ahead. “And I think the dragon’s heading towards those mountains.” 

Draco squinted. It did look like the mountains were rapidly getting closer. “We should probably try to jump off before it lands or we could be its dinner.” 

Potter looked down. “The last time I had to do this there was a lake,” he said. “This is going to be more difficult.” 

“No kidding,” muttered Draco. 

“Wait! It looks like the top of that approaching hill is flat. If the dragon flies low enough, we can jump off there.” 

“And break our legs?” Draco shook his head. “Honestly, Potter, do you have a death wish?” 

“No! But do you have a better idea?” 

Draco huffed. “That’s not the point—”

“It _is_ the point. And here comes that hill. It looks doable to me. Get ready, Malfoy.” 

“There’s no way I’m jumping off a dragon’s back mid-flight to—argh!” Draco shrieked as Potter dragged him off the back of the dragon to fall several feet onto the ground. The hill was grass covered, and someone, likely Potter since Draco certainly hadn’t, had cast a Cushioning Charm, but hitting the ground still knocked the wind out of him. “Ugh!” 

Potter, panting, rolled onto his back, then sat up. “There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

“Wasn’t so—” Growling, Draco lunged for Potter, knocking him back onto the grass. He managed to get a few good smacks in before Potter rolled him onto his back, straddling him and holding down his flailing arms. 

“Stop that, you’ll hurt yourself!” he snapped. “And we can’t afford any injuries right now since we’re going to have to walk our way out of this.” 

Draco, his chest heaving, glared up at Potter. “What do you mean, walk? We’re wizards, we can Apparate.” 

“Not internationally.” Potter leaned down so his face was close to Draco’s. “And now they’ll be tracing our magical signatures, thanks to you, so we’ll have to sneak across the border before we can go home.” 

Draco smirked up at him. “Two things. One, they can’t trace our magical signatures because they don’t know who we are. I gave them aliases. We can Apparate to any border crossing whenever we like.” 

“You did? How?”

Draco shrugged. “I always carry extra wands on jobs. I just used two random ones when they asked for our identification. They’ll be looking for…Avery and Rookwood, I believe.”

“But they’re dead!” 

“Hence why they weren’t using them.” 

Potter sighed. “All right. What’s the other thing?” 

“You’re hard,” Draco drawled, arching his back to press his own erection against Potter’s. 

Potter’s eyes widened and he released Draco’s hands. “I…it’s just a reaction to the excitement of the escape. It doesn’t mean—”

“Fuck you,” said Draco, fisting Potter’s shirt and dragging his face close. “Yes it fucking does,” he growled, kissing him. 

Potter, never one to back down from a challenge, kissed him back of course, attacking with teeth and tongue, although, the moment Draco softened his mouth, slowing the sweeps of his tongue through Potter’s mouth, Potter responded in kind. 

Draco was the first to reach for Potter’s clothes, but Potter didn’t object, and within moments Draco was caressing his skin, and Potter’s hand was wrapped around Draco’s cock, stroking him. 

“Fucking drive…me mad,” Potter gasped against Draco’s lips. “Stubborn arse—”

“I’m stubborn?” Draco bucked up as Potter circled the tip of his cock with his thumb. “Fuck you!”

“Maybe once you come,” said Potter, and sealing his mouth over Draco’s, he swallowed Draco’s reply. 

Potter clearly knew his way around a cock. Before Draco knew it, his balls were drawing up and he was coming, moaning into Potter’s mouth as he shook through his orgasm. 

Just when Draco was getting over-sensitive, Potter let hm go and reached for his own prick, but Draco was too quick. Growling, he rolled Potter onto his back and, sliding down his body, sucked his cock into his mouth, smirking as Potter cried out, his fingers tangling in Draco’s hair. 

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” Potter breathed, his hips rocking up. 

Humming around Potter’s cock, Draco moved his mouth up and down, and it wasn’t long until he was rewarded by Potter spilling down his throat. Once Potter was done, Draco pulled off, licking his lips. “About time,” he said, voice slightly hoarse. “That should have happened sooner.”

Potter raised his head to look at Draco. “And whose fault it that? If you weren’t such a—”

“Is this really the time to fight?” Draco interrupted. He smirked, climbing back up Potter’s body. “Because I can think of better things to do.” 

Potter sighed. “We should get back to the Ministry.” 

“They’re not expecting us back for another day at least.” Draco raised an eyebrow. “We could always…camp.” 

An odd expression crossed Potter’s face. “I hate camping.” 

Biting at Potter’s mouth, Draco whispered, “It could be worth your while.” 

“Oh?” Potter asked, staring up at Draco. “How’s that?” 

Draco sighed. “I suppose it is time you knew my secret. We are partners, after all.” 

“Secret?” Potter’s eyes narrowed. “What secret?” 

“I’m not exactly…all human.” 

Potter frowned. “What are you—Merlin! Is that…a tail?” His eyes met Draco’s again. “Malfoy, why do you have a tail?”

“As it turns out, all Malfoys have tails.” Draco exhaled. “It’s a long story, but suffice to say, my family was cursed centuries ago by someone powerful. The curse manifests in some form every generation; mine manifested when I turned eighteen.” He laughed. “You should have seen Father’s face!” 

“So…” Potter was once again looking at Draco’s tail. Reaching out, he touched it, stroking it lightly. “How does that feel?” 

Draco smirked. “Good. Very good.” 

“That’s why you’re such a good thief! While people watch your hands, your tail can…Wait, can it cast spells?” 

Draco nodded. “Very good, Potter. Yes it can, although it requires a wand. It has its own actually.” 

Potter nodded. “How many people know?” 

“My family, the Minister, you.” Draco inclined his head. “So now you have the power to get me dismissed from the corps if you want.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Potter slowly smiled. “We’re the most successful spy team they have. I like that we have a hidden advantage. Plus—”

“Yes?” 

Potter’s hands settled on Draco’s hips. “While I don’t like camping, I could be talked into spending an extra day getting back to the Ministry so you can show me everything that tail can do.” 

Draco laughed. “I knew you’d be kinky.” 

“Says the man with the tail.” 

“Point.” 

~


End file.
